Because of the rapid depletion of natural fish stocks in the world's oceans, fish farms have become a booming industry. In managing fish farms, an objective is to maintain relatively equal size amongst the fish. This objective can be frustrated through traditional feeding methods where a supply of food pellets are deposited in generally one spot into the fish tank or pool. The strongest fish will fight the others for the food, thus, leaving the weaker fish with little or no food. Over time, the stronger fish, by obtaining the largest percentage of the food, grow larger than the poorly fed weaker fish.
Additionally, the feeding of the farm raised fish is by far the single largest overhead expense, typically running in the range in excess of 75%. As such, a uniform distribution food source is desired to feed all the fish at one time to raise equal size fish stock. However, current feeding methods generally break the expensive fish pellets. Once a fish pellet is broken, fish have been known to refuse to eat it. This waste becomes unacceptable to farm owners given the high overhead cost of the fish pellets. Thus, a method and device to feed a large number of fish at one time yet not breaking up the individual fish pellets is critical for the profitability of the farm owners.